


What a Good Boy Wants

by Scandalmuss



Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Condoms, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Grindr, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Several mentions of Colin's Wife, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandalmuss/pseuds/Scandalmuss
Summary: Grindr + a newfound Daddy Kink = a stress reliever for Taron while filming Kingsman. Add his crush on his co-star Colin Firth and everything is a bit more complicated.Luckily, Taron's got Grindr user LondonDaddy63 to help him out.





	What a Good Boy Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Firthday to Colin! I figured this would be a good day to post it because like Taron, I have no chill. 
> 
> Side note: I'm clearly just never climbing out of this Firtherton Pit. #NoRegrets

“Grindr? Really? Like you couldn't pull without it?”

Maybe it was due to their fifteen years of friendship, but Jay didn't even hide the sarcasm in his tone anymore. Taron groaned. “Oh fuck off, you guys think Kingsman is gonna instantly turn me into a celebrity?” He laughed, “Newsflash, you wanker, pretty sure I'm still a no name actor at this point.”

“Add to that, you can only tell me _one_ of the actors you're working with? What kind of mate are you?”

Taron took the phone away from his ear and glared at it, “I’ve only just started filming! And like Colin Firth isn't a big enough deal?!” He brought it back to his ear and rolled his eyes at Jay’s continued laughter. “Quit making me tell you to fuck off.”

“Never. I know how much of a _big deal_ you find him.” Jay's smug tone was enough to remind him of the merciless piss taking he took over the _one time_ he popped a stiffy in lit class when they watched Pride and Prejudice.

“You'll be safe, yeah?”

“Your caring tone is hysterical.”

“Hey, now _you_ fuck off! I meant, like-- this is only the beginning for you, Tan. Don't let some hookup ruin shit for you.”

Taron scoffed, “It's not like I'm going to fuck or be fucked by a line of birds and blokes in front of studio heads. I’ll be good and careful. Swear down.”

An agreement was eventually reached about what the each thought was okay or, more accurately, easy enough to deny at a later date if need be:

-No face pics, which Taron was more than happy to comply with; the workouts he'd been doing for months now had most definitely paid off and he was eager to show off the results.

-No real names, at least at first. It would be career suicide to have anything close to his real name as a username, or even to tell people right off the bat. On that note, Jay had suggested avoiding his occupation entirely.

-No meet ups right away, which yeah, duh, Taron was on board with immediately. He was certain he'd just spend the next month essentially jerking off to pictures of abs and arses.

So Taron spent the evening setting up his account and then casually cruising through profiles, occasionally stopping at a mouth-watering cock or devastating smile.

The evening ended with him resting boneless on his couch, spent cock still in his hand.

 

…..

 

Anonymity was his favourite part of the app. If bad things went down, everything could be denied and he'd come out okay.

He was messaged fairly regularly and even ignored a few of the less than creative ones. It was going to take more than a “fuck ur hot” to get his blood pumping.

Filming was exhilarating and stressful at the same time. Everyone on set had already shown him such kindness and that included the veteran actors. Never in his wildest fantasies would he have had Colin Firth’s phone number in his mobile. But he did and Colin would would always answer like the hundreds of questions sent his way weren't a bother at all.

Taron was happy to note that the blushing around Colin had stopped being a thing. He still blushed when his friends teased him but he'd managed to reign it in while he was next to the man himself.

He'd readily admit (to his mates) that yeah, he's had a crush on Colin Firth for longer than he'd like to admit and yeah, it obviously showed in some of his late night grindr-ing. He avoided men his own age and he started to look at ones around Colin's age. Most were just average, but every once and awhile, there'd be a message or a profile that would make his face heat up and he'd squirm in nervous delight.

Such was the profile of one LondonDaddy63.

Before LD, Taron had never considered himself a fan of a daddy kink, but upon first stumbling upon LD’s profile, the first hushed words out of his mouth were, “Yes, Daddy.” It had surprised the hell out of him but he took another look at the unbuttoned white collared shirt and small patch of salt and pepper chest hair on a toned chest and he just shrugged. This man deserved to be called Daddy.

Taron had been the one to message him first; he hadn't been able to resist.

_Never in my life did I think I had a daddy kink, but I think you've changed that for me ;)_

_So, how are you tonight, Daddy?_

From then on, it was just one butterfly inducing message after another. Taron was surprised to find that he liked being called “Dear Boy” and he strived to be called a “Good Boy” too. He imagined LD had a deep voice (his brain often supplied Colin's voice as a placeholder). LD had asked what he was interested in and at the time, Taron had his account set to just wanting to Chat, but as time wore on, and more half naked selfies were sent, Taron wanted to switch it to Right Now. Thanks to Grindr’s GPS feature, he knew that LD was never that far away from him and his cock ached at the thought of actually meeting up. They hadn't exchanged face pics yet but Taron still wanted to meet, he just had no idea how to broach it.

 

…..

 

“You seem a little distracted today, are you alright?” Colin asked before he tucked into his lunch.

They'd taken to eating meals together in Colin's trailer and Taron would be lying if he said it didn't excite him every single day.

But today was different, last night, he'd actually full on sexted with LD and had had one of the best orgasms of his life. It left him with leftover adrenaline rushing through his veins even thirteen hours later. So add that to sitting next to his celebrity crush and of course Taron was a bit out of sorts.

He looked up at Colin sheepishly, “Yeah, just a bit buzzy today, that's all.” He smiled and pushed around the food on his plate. He wasn't even hungry, he always got that way when he was anticipating something big, food just didn't matter.

Today was the day he was going to ask to meet up with LD.

He took a bite of his pasta, mainly because he could see Colin's concerned gaze out of the corner of his eye. Once he'd swallowed, Colin slowly went back to his own meal.

 

…..

 

Matthew yelled “cut” and Taron could barely stifle his need to bolt to his trailer. He thought of how he was going to broach the topic of meeting with LD; on top of the message he'd send, he'd also send a face picture, maybe one of him biting his lip or something sexy like that. That should show LD he's being serious.

 

When he got back to his trailer and his phone, he was delighted to find a message already waiting for him.

_I can't seem to stop thinking about last night. You were such a good boy for me._

_Daddy xx_

The picture attached made Taron groan out loud. LD was sat on a couch suit half off and his hand cupping a large bulge in his trousers. No real identifying features but the slate grey trousers looked sinful. LD was no slouch, Taron had seen pictures of him in a wide array of expensive-looking clothing. Each one tailored to apparently make Taron hard on the spot.

He stripped out of his costume and held up his phone, angling the camera so it would capture him from the collarbones and up. The Kingsman training regimen had been tough as hell, but when he looked at his body, he couldn't have been any happier. Taron knew he looked fucking incredible and hoped LD thought the same.

The picture he ended up going with was taken a bit above himself, his face looking up with a hopefully sexy expression and a bit of a smirk.

_Daddy,_

_Would you be available to meet soon? You've been making this Good Boy want to do bad things._

_xx_

Taron hit send and tossed his phone onto the couch as he focussed on getting dressed. He'd just pulled on his sweats when there was a knock on his door.

“Yeah?” he called out.

The door opened and Colin popped his head in. “I was wondering if you might want to go for a pint?”

Taron looked at his discarded phone and then back at Colin's pleasant smile. There was no way LD would want to meet tonight, right? He nodded at Colin and grinned, “Sure! Just let me pack up my bag.”

Colin smiled and came into Taron's trailer completely. “I think I might fancy a basket of chips too but only if we share them, because I don't want another lecture from the trainer if I eat a whole one myself,” he chuckled.

“Oh I'd kill for some greasy chips right--”

A Grindr notification sound rang through the trailer. Taron squeaked, blushing immediately and quickly grabbed his phone from the couch. Except his phone didn't have any messages. He slowly looked up at Colin whose face was flushed and his eyes glued to his own phone screen in what looked like an all out panic. _Why would that sound come from Colin's phone?_ Taron stood up a bit straighter, careful not to move too quickly. The air in the trailer was heavy; if Colin knew about Grindr, Taron had just fully outed himself, but in the same turn if Colin was getting notifications from the app, that meant a wide range of things, considering he was happily married.

Both men stood in uncomfortable silence. Colin eventually looked up from his screen. “We should talk.” He walked over to the couch and sat down. Taron took the silent hint and joined him.

Colin took a deep breath and put his phone face down on the couch, but he didn't look at Taron. “There is no easy way to approach this but... my wife and I have an understanding.”

_Holy fuck. Holy fuck this is happening._ Taron felt himself nod.

He finally turned to face Taron, “We don't keep secrets from each other and she knows about it-” he sighed, gesturing to his phone, “-Grindr, I mean. And judging from your dive for your phone, you know about it too.”

Taron's cheeks heated up. This was the most awkward conversation he'd ever had. Colin was not only polyamorous but also liked men. It felt like his brain was going to overload with all of that information.

Colin nudged Taron's knee with the back of his hand to get his attention. “I am sorry if this changes your opinion of me.”

Nonsense came out of Taron's mouth, half words and gibberish. “I'm not, it's not--fuck.” He shook his head, “It's just a lot all at once, yeah?” His cheeks still felt hot.

“I'm being upfront with you for a good reason, Taron.” Colin picked up his phone and swiped at the screen. “Because never in a million years, would I have thought that you, Taron, were my Good Boy.” He turned the phone to show Taron the screen.

Taron's eyes widened at the sight of the picture he’d sent LD. His jaw dropped, he couldn't take his eyes off of himself.

On Colin's phone.

Colin, who was LondonDaddy63.

Colin, who made him come so hard last night he saw stars.

He felt fingers touch under his chin pushing his mouth shut. He stared at Colin, unable to mumble more than a, “Holy fuck!”

Colin's smile was hesitant, “I know, it's, well, it was an obvious surprise to me too. Under normal conditions, I could never truly meet up, but with you? Oh my sweet boy, I'd move mountains for you.”

Looking back, Taron would've been surprised to find out that he'd stayed solid, instead of melting into the couch cushions. He felt warm all over at Colin's confession, but he couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that Livia was open to sharing Colin.

“What are you thinking about?” Colin's voice cut through Taron's thoughts.

Taron just stared at him in total silence. He was certain that if he opened his mouth, a confession of his crush or something equally stupid would tumble out. He licked his parched lips, inwardly groaning at Colin tracking the movement with his deep, chocolate eyes. The person he wanted the most sat next to him and the feeling sounded incredibly mutual. Colin had always seemed like a man of his word and Taron wanted him so badly; the open marriage thing was a shocker but he could never picture a world where Colin would make that up. “I'm just nervous,” he said slowly “And Livia’s really okay with you doing this? I just- I didn’t even think you were into men.”

Colin leaned back and shrugged casually. “My tastes are vast and also let me just say that I’m not the _only_ one to reap the rewards of the understanding with my wife. We’ve both had lovers over the years, but it’s been quite some time for me. Work is too hectic.” He rested his hand on Taron’s knee, “She will be beside herself when she learns that you are the one getting me all worked up.”

“She will?”

“Oh yes.” He nodded, “In fact, just the other night she said it was a shame that you were unattainable as I apparently have a _type._ ” He rolled his eyes, no doubt at Livia’s ability to know her husband better than he knows himself.

Taron’s insides lit up like a firecracker. He was allowed to lust after Colin and Colin had apparently been lusting after him as well. He already felt safer about their blossoming relationship, probably more safe than he would’ve felt meeting up with a total stranger. “Well, I'm really fucking glad that it's you...” Taron made eye contact with Colin, a slow smile creeping up on his face, “...Daddy.”

That one word sent a thrill down Taron's spine and it made Colin look downright possessive. Colin took a stabilizing breath and appeared to centre himself, his hands were making fists, as of to stop his fingers from travelling up Taron’s thigh. “I would very much like to kiss you, darling. May I?”

Taron scooted forward on the couch till his knees were touching Colin's thighs. “Yes please, Daddy.”

“Oh my darling boy, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this.” He cupped Taron's cheek, pulling him closer.

Taron shut his eyes, worried that he'd hyperventilate if he had to watch Colin lean forward to kiss him. Their lips touched, it was by far the most gentle kiss of Taron's life but then Colin groaned and Taron found himself pulled into Colin's lap. The kiss was no longer chaste, he happily opened his mouth and groaned as Colin's tongue slipped in alongside his own. The sounds of heavy breathing filled his ears, Colin's hands squeezed at his waist and he couldn't help but rut a little against Colin's lap. When Colin’s large hands grasped onto his arse and pulled him even closer, Taron broke the kiss, his whole body shuddering with the overwhelming sensation of having Colin right where he wanted him. All those times he’d been imagining what LD could do to him; and sure, he’d hoped to have some fun before he’d no doubt have to break things off because of work but now that Colin was LD? It meant that work and fun could potentially co-exist harmoniously.

Colin nuzzled under Taron’s jaw, humming to himself as his hands continued to massage Taron’s backside. “I have had indecent thoughts about your arse since I first saw you leaving your stunt training. Those sweatpants did nothing but favours for you.” His teeth grazed Taron’s neck. “You are delicious.”

_“Coliiiin,”_ Taron squirmed, slightly embarrassed but also distractingly turned on.

“And all those pictures you sent me from when you were in bed? _Christ_ , I’d have given anything to have taken you apart and kept you in that bed all day.” Colin said in between kisses to Taron’s throat.

Taron sat up, which reluctantly pulled him away from Colin’s kisses. His hands rested over Colin’s chest, he could feel the rapidly beating heart under the thin white button up. Taron shut his eyes and tried to reign in his breathing. Everything was happening so fast. He thought he’d have the weekend to deal with LD either agreeing or not to meet. He didn’t expect to be sitting on his Daddy’s lap, trying to sort out his own emotions. It’s one thing to find out a crush likes you too, but when that crush is Academy Award winner, Colin Firth, your brain just can’t help but trip over itself in order to keep up. When he opened his eyes, Taron nearly lost all resolve because Colin looked devastatingly gorgeous. Colin’s hair had come out of it’s Harry Hart shape, his natural curls trying to make an appearance, face flushed and all Taron wanted to do was bite the lips that currently looked slightly swollen. Taron chewed on the inside of his cheek, “Do you, um, want to come back to mine?” When Colin didn’t answer right away, he added, “Unless that’s too soon?” in an unsure tone.

“It could never be too soon for me, Taron.” Colin smirked, his hand cupped Taron’s cheek again. “As much as I would love to get you naked immediately, I think we really ought to get some food beforehand. Maybe a drink?”

“There’s a pub that does takeaway a block from my flat,” Taron said embarrassingly eager.

Colin’s eyes widened, “Or...that is an option as well, apparently,” he chuckled.  He started to smile and brushed his thumb against Taron’s bottom lip. “Grab your bag, I’ll go get my car and we’ll go get something to _eat_.” His tone did nothing to hide his hunger for something other than food.

 

\-----

 

The wait at the bar for their double order of fish and chips was excruciating. Colin waited out in the car and Taron sat nervously on a bar stool, trying very hard not to imagine being unable to sit tomorrow for reasons that were currently sitting in a black, tinted Audi.

The bartender walked over with the large paper bag and Taron thanked him, nearly falling off the stool in his hurry to get the fuck home. He shoved himself into the passenger seat and Colin smirked at him. “Well aren’t you eager this evening?”

“Eager isn’t the word I’d use.” Taron did up his seatbelt and stared at Colin expectantly. “Well?” He nodded at the steering wheel.

Colin’s smile disappeared, his expression intimidating and heated. “I thought all Good Boys were patient?”

Taron frowned, “But-”

“No buts, unless you fancy keeping this up and then Daddy has to take you over his knee to show you what happens to boys who are impatient.”

Taron’s mouth watered. He’d actually forgotten that LD had mentioned how serious he took his Good Boys. He’d even baited LD at one point, telling him he’d been bad and LD had gone into breathtaking detail about what would happen to him had his Daddy have been there. He made eye contact with Colin, “Is this-” he gestured between them “-a tonight only offer?” Taron ignored the swirling in his stomach when Colin shook his head. If they were allowed to do this more than once, Taron would be “bad” another time. He attempted to look apologetic, “Okay, Daddy. I’m sorry I’ll be good.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” He squeezed Taron’s thigh. “Just imagine all the good things that await you if you’re patient.” Colin’s grin is smug and it made Taron want to _get in trouble_.

 

\----

 

Taron obviously hadn’t anticipated bringing anyone back to his flat so when Colin walked in, an apology was already on the tip of Taron’s tongue for the state of his place. It wasn’t a major disaster or anything, there were just mugs all over his coffee table, laundry still hanging out of his washer dryer (because he’d rummaged through the dry clothes to find the t-shirt he was currently sporting) and a small selection of wine bottles and dishes, taking up space on his countertop. But Colin paid it no mind and set the bag of food on the small dining room table Taron had been given by an aunt.

He took a deep breath to centre himself and turned around to get plates and cutlery from the cupboards. Normally he’d eat out of the carton unapologetically but one doesn’t do that when they have someone like Colin in their home. “Do you want a beer or something?”

 “I’ll have whatever you’re having,” Colin smiled. It was far too domestic to have Colin take the plates from his hands and start to divvy up the food.

Taron opened his fridge and stuck his face inside to cool it down. The beer was right on the top shelf but he needed a moment to calm down. _It’s just like it is every day. You eat lunch together all the time. Relax._ He grabbed two cans of lager and made his way over to the table.

They ate in near silence, except for the odd groan of satisfaction; the weight of what they were about to do settling on them. Taron had no idea what Colin was thinking, because the man had the most infuriating ability to look nonchalant even in the most stressful of moments. Taron knew he had a history of wearing his heart on his sleeve and he just _knew_ that his face was broadcasting every single feeling he was having.

Colin offered to clean dinner up and recommended that Taron take the opportunity to _freshen up_ in the meantime. Taron’s eyes widened and he felt his face grow hot. He tried to will down his erection so he didn’t have to walk bow-legged to the fucking bathroom. When he looked at himself in the mirror, the overwhelming feelings he had been shoving down all night rose to the surface.

It’s not like he hadn’t brought someone home with the intent to have sex before; the last person he’d brought back had legitimately been a one-night stand from the pub and she had been gone by the time he woke up. It wasn’t brand new territory, so why was he on the verge of freaking out? He shook his head and stared at himself sternly.

This is something that he wanted.

He was being safe and more importantly felt safe.

He couldn’t picture a better Daddy than Colin.

He could do this.

Taron shucked off all of his clothes. He turned on the shower and waited till it got hot enough for him to get in. He’d cleaned himself out before on numerous occasions and he just needed to treat this like it was any other time. He was in the middle of praising his detachable shower head when there was a knock on the door. Even though the shower door was foggy, Taron could still make out Colin’s head poking around the edge of the door.

“I was wondering if you might leave it going once you’re done, please? It only seems fair if I take a quick rinse too.”

Feeling bold, Taron opened the shower door a few inches, “You can join me if you want, I’m almost done.” He grinned at the surprised look on Colin’s face.

“Are you certain?”

Taron slid the door further, to show off his sopping wet arse, “Daddy,” he whined, “Come join me, please.” He snorted at the rate of which Colin striped down, but now he didn't know where to look. Of course he knew what certain parts of Colin looked like, they'd sent enough sexy pictures to each other over the weeks for him to piece together a general idea, but to be able to take it all in at once? The man was nothing short of fucking stunning and Taron let his jaw fall. The look on his face must've looked appreciative enough for Colin because he visibly preened at the attention.

“If you continue to look at me like that, you best be prepared to follow through,” Colin’s voice had gone all throaty as he stepped into the shower. Suddenly the stall seemed to be a  _lot_ smaller than Taron remembered. Colin gently moved Taron to the side so he could slip under the stream for a moment. He ran his hands through his hair, getting it all wet before looking at Taron again, "You are a vision." His broad shoulders blocked out the majority of the water so Taron was still able to look at him without getting water in his eyes. Colin pushed back Taron's soaked bangs, his hand continuing to travel down Taron's body, slipping to his neck, down his arms, finally resting on his waist. "Are you nice and clean now?" 

Taron nodded, pushing himself away from Colin's grabby hands. Turning around, he bent at the waist and pressed his hands up against the shower wall, "Do you want to check?" he said in a teasing tone, pushing his arse up and out towards Colin. Without facing Colin, all he could hear was a choking noise and he grinned. 

"You minx."

He pressed the side of his head against the wall and made eye contact with Colin, "I just want to make sure that it's good enough for my Daddy." For emphasis, he wiggled his arse a little, exceedingly proud that Colin's eyes dropped from his own in order to follow the movement. He wanted Colin to cave and touch his arse because it hadn't been a secret how much LD loved it and Taron desperately wanted Colin's hands all over him again. Colin soon slotted himself right behind Taron, his hands pulling apart Taron's cheeks so his thick cock could slide in between them. Taron shut his eyes and groaned loudly, the sound echoing off his bathroom walls, "Fuck yes." Even the weight of Colin's prick felt right. He tried to shimmy in order to get the tip near his hole, but Colin held him steady.

"Now now," Colin started to chastise, "You'll get your chance with Daddy's cock, but you have to earn it first, darling." Taron fully expected to be pushed down to his knees, but then the heat from Colin left entirely and the hot stream from the shower started to hit his arse. He carefully opened one eye to see where Colin had gone, only to choke back a sob at the feeling of a hot tongue licking a stripe across his loosened hole. Colin had situated himself on his knees and all Taron could see was the top of his head and the fingers that were clutching onto his arse cheeks. Colin's tongue was insistent, Taron shivered and clutched at the wall when the tongue pushed into him. " _Colin, fuck..."_

The tongue stopped. "No, what are you supposed to call me?"

_Daddy._ Taron had been so worked up that he forgot. "I'm sorry, Daddy. It feels _so_ good, Daddy," he gasped out. The tongue resumed it's exploratory path inside Taron. He'd never been rimmed before, never felt like he was being taken apart from the inside out. He pushed his arse back against his Daddy's tongue, the hot water from the shower head making Colin's movements seem even more filthy, like Taron couldn't stop gushing liquid because of how Colin's mouth moved against his hole. "Daddy- Daddy stop," he cried out, the familiar feeling of an orgasm sneaking up on him. 

Colin pulled away and looked at Taron with concern. His hand rubbed a soothing pattern on the back of Taron's thigh. "Are you okay?"

Taron laughed weakly, "Yeah, almost came though."

"You can come untouched?" Colin asked, his voice getting higher at the end. 

"Apparently, yeah."

 "Well you are just a wealth of surprises this evening, aren't you?" Taron could  _hear_ the smile in Colin's voice. He patted Taron's arse and stood up, groaning as his knees cracked. "Perhaps we should move to your bedroom?"

Taron straightened up too, leaning around Colin to shut off the water. He let his fingers trace along the firm line of Colin's pecs, "Yes, please."  
  


\----

 

The towels had been discarded on the floor of Taron's bedroom, along with the duvet from his bed. He felt like he was going to overheat and the last thing he needed was a down duvet to make him sweaty and gross. Colin's full weight rested over Taron's, his forearms framing Taron's head as they kissed. Colin thankfully tasted like spearmint mouth wash and not arse. Even with all of his Daddy's weight on top of him, Taron still tried to roll his hips up against Colin's, their cocks barely brushing together. "Haven't I been good enough yet?" Taron whispered between kisses. 

Colin slowly pulled away, his teeth dragging against Taron's bottom lip. "I suppose you have been good. Daddy's very happy you stopped before coming in the shower. You should know that I want you to come when I'm inside of you. I want to feel you tighten around my cock, milk every last drop from me like the greedy boy you are."

"Yes, that. I want that," Taron rushed out. To think he was thisclose to getting what he wanted, was a heady feeling. "There's lube and condoms in the drawer." He motioned weakly to the side table. 

"A Good Boy is always prepared," Colin smirked, pressing a kiss to Taron's forehead. He leaned away from Taron and dug through the drawer before he found what he was looking for. Colin flipped open the cap on the lube, "Think you're still loose enough to take a finger right away?"

"Dunno, Daddy." He rested his forearm against his eyes. Taron knew he wouldn't be able to handle watching Colin slick up his fingers. His hips twitched when a cool, wet finger started to trace the edge of his puckered hole. When it breached him, he exhaled sharply, his hands clenching around his pillow. 

"Look at you," Colin said in wonder. "Still loose enough to take a finger right away." A second finger joined the first one, slowly thrusting in and out, pressing against his walls at every opportunity. "I bet if Daddy isn't careful, you'd swallow his whole hand, wouldn't you?" 

Taron whimpered; he felt hot all over but he still wanted more. "I just- I just need you so bad," he moaned. Each of his senses were filled with nothing but Colin and yet it wasn't enough. " _Please, Daddy_. _Another, I'm ready._ " Colin shifted forward so he could kiss Taron. It was a simple kiss, but it was enough to make Taron feel itchy in his own skin, like if Colin didn't fuck him immediately, he may vibrate out of it. A third finger _finally_  slid in next to the others and Taron's hand fell to his own leaking cock' he squeezed the base and just held it, needing the overwhelming sensations to die down. But then he made the mistake of opening his eyes to look at Colin. Colin was staring at where his fingers disappeared within him, his mouth held open in reverent awe, his hair had completely dried, the curls unruly and so utterly Colin that Taron wanted to cry. He clenched around Colin's fingers, " _Fuuuck me, Daddy_."

In record speed, Colin had a condom on and was using the leftover slick from opening up Taron to coat his cock. He gave it a few leisurely strokes while giving him heated once overs. "Get on your hands and knees, sweetheart. Head down on the pillow, yes like that. Oh, that's my good boy." Taron's arse was high in the air and he'd pillowed his head on his arms. Colin nudged his knees apart a few inches, until a pleasant burn settled in his thighs. A thumb pressed against his loosened hole,  "Are you ready for Daddy to fill you up?"

"Yes, Daddy," Taron said breathlessly. Colin wasted no time in griping Taron's hip in one hand, the other cradling his own cock, lining it up with his arsehole. He started to push in, both of them moaning at the feeling. Both hands settled on his hips and Colin's slow glide in stuttered. "It's okay, Daddy. I can take it." He reassured him. "Just please fuck me. I don't wanna wait anymore!" 

"You're my good boy." Colin praised, pressing a kiss to Taron's back. It was a slow push, the pressure mounting by the moment, until Colin was flush against his arse. A deep, guttural groan sounded from his throat, his cock throbbing inside of Taron. "I have wanted this for  _so_ long, Taron. Even before I knew you were my Good Boy." He pulled out and slowly pushed back in. "You're so bloody gorgeous. Especially now." He punctuated with a thrust. "We've been dancing around each other for too long, the way you look at me drives me wild." Colin started to set a steady rhythm of rolling his hips against Taron.

Hearing his Daddy say wonderful things about him made Taron want to melt into his mattress. "Couldn't help myself," he moaned. "You look like- like sex on legs when you're in your suit. Makes me so fucking hard." He gasped into his pillow when a hard snap of Colin's hips moved his entire body. "My Daddy's so strong," he mewled, making Colin pick up the pace. Taron quickly lost the ability to say much of anything aside from his cries of  _Daddy_ and  _hnnng_. The pace Colin had set bordered on almost being too much; he always seemed so reserved and calm, but with every grunt and slap of flesh on flesh, Taron's view of who Colin really was, changed rapidly. Just under the surface, simmered the heat of a man who could let passion consume him. When Taron regained his ability to think straight, he'd be grateful to have been able to experience the fire that burned under Colin's genial disposition. 

Colin let go of his hips and plastered himself against Taron's back as he continued to thrust. The heat between them had nearly rendered Colin speechless, soft pants fell from his lips, as he pressed his cheek to Taron's. Colin's hips slowed down, no longer thrusting but grinding into him in maddening circles, their bodies barely separating; his hands blindly sought out Taron's, their sweat-drenched fingers intertwining as Colin continued to rock into him. "Are you close?" Colin huffed out, groaning after a particularly deep push. 

Taron mumbled out an "uh huh" and he shifted his hips, letting go of Colin's hand so he could wrap one around his leaking, neglected prick. 

"No," Colin panted, "Daddy- Daddy will look after you." He shoved Taron's hand out of the way and wrapped his long fingers around him, using the precome that leaked from the tip to ease his way down the cock. His lips pressed to Taron's temple, "So good for me," he kept repeating, as the strokes started to speed up. He thumbed the slit of Taron's cock at the end of every stroke. 

" 'm close, Daddy," Taron gasped out against his pillow. His body felt like it was on fire. It only got worse when Colin shifted off of his back, only to grab onto his hip, the slow grinding becoming deep thrusts, his prostate getting pounded while Colin continued to jerk him off. It took more strength than expected but Taron leaned up on his elbows, needing to brace himself. He choked out a loud moan as his orgasm hit him hard, his brain shutting down, leaving his body to shudder with the aftershocks. He heard Colin cry out behind him and his arms gave out, his head hitting the pillow as he felt Colin's cock pulse inside of him. 

When his brain finally came back online, Colin had gracefully pulled out and was lying next to him, chest heaving. Taron's body could already sense how sore he would be in the morning but he was thanking the gods because they had the weekend off. He lifted his hips to turn to face Colin and then grimaced at the feeling of cooling come on his belly and his sheets. "Goddammit," he cursed out, sitting up to rip the sheet off the bed or at least away from himself as Colin was lying on the other side of it and didn't look like he was in any hurry to move. He wiped his stomach off with the corner of the sheet and fell back against the mattress. "That was amazing." he grinned, turning his head to look at Colin. 

Colin's fingers scratched his stomach, his chest still heaving slightly. "That's putting it rather mildly, don't you think?" he teased, twisting his body to mirror Taron's. 

Taron made a face and stuck out his tongue. "Take the compliment, Colin." Colin raised an eyebrow and Taron quickly corrected himself. "I mean, thank you, Daddy." The warm smile on Colin's face was all the warning he got before he was being spooned by him, kisses being pressed to his shoulder and hair. Taron had wondered if Colin was planning on leaving once they were done, but he happily let himself burrow into Colin's strong arms. The fear that this would change their working relationship started to come to the surface. Taron couldn't imagine not being able to talk to Colin or ask him questions. His nerves started to buzz uncomfortably. 

"I can practically hear you thinking, Taron." Colin kissed his cheek. "Talk it out."

"Ugh," Taron groaned. "I'm just- I don't want this to wreck our working relationship." He felt Colin minutely pull away. 

"Why would it wreck our working relationship? If anything, this will make us better scene partners." He said confidently. "We can still eat lunch together, you can still run stuff by me and if we have a few spare hours, who's to say we can't have some fun in your trailer, right?" He hugged Taron closer. "Nothing has to change if we don't want it to, okay?"

"Okay." Taron nodded, feeling much better. 

 

\-----

 

As much as Taron would've loved for Colin to spend the night, it was agreed upon that Colin would go home and that they'd meet up for lunch tomorrow. He couldn't imagine trying to explain why Colin Firth was leaving his flat at half seven in the morning. They'd spent more time cuddled up to each other than Taron was normally used to. That was another thing he was inordinately pleased with. Colin wasn't ever going to leave him wanting and sure, he'd be walking carefully for the rest of the night and he had to wash his bed sheets but it was already worth it. 

After he finished tidying up and changed into his favourite pair of sweatpants (that he'd cut into shorts) and his Strokes tank top, he flopped down on his couch and plugged in his phone. He had a couple messages from Grindr and he deleted them without even reading them. He pressed his finger to the app icon and deleted it as well. He smirked when he opened up his texts to send a message to Colin.

_Just wanted you to know that I deleted Grindr from my phone._

Colin texted back almost straight away. _You didn't have to do that, darling. Although I'd be lying if I said I was okay with sharing you. You've made your Daddy *very* happy this evening._

Taron's cheeks flushed at the praise. But honestly, if he had a wonderful and caring Daddy in Colin, why would he need to keep the app? 

_I don't want it anymore. You're all the Daddy I need._

His phone started to ring loudly and it startled him enough that he nearly dropped it. An embarrassingly large grin took over his face as he saw Colin's name on the screen. He swiped to open it and sounded nonchalant as he answered. "Hello?"

"Does that pub near you offer delivery?"

Taron laughed loudly, "Why? Do you need to change our lunch plans?" He teased.

"I now have every intention of spending the afternoon taking you apart, darling." Colin said plainly, like it wasn't one of the hottest things Taron had ever heard. "And due to our activities, I sense we'll work up quite the appetite and I have very little desire to leave your flat, or have you in much clothing of any kind." He cleared his throat, "Would you be open to that?"

Avoiding the urge to high-five a million angels, Taron put on his most sultry voice, _"Yes, Daddy."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this filth! And yes, the title is a play on a Colin movie title :)


End file.
